Verdant Bluffs
thumb|192px|Ubicación de Verdant Bluffs. Verdant Bluffs, con más de 8 kilómetros cuadrados de superficie, es el mayor parque municipal y reserva natural urbana del estado de San Andreas. Con varios kilómetros de senderos, y pequeñas zonas donde descansar, en confortables bancos, y contemplar los preciosos amaneceres, o los románticos atardeceres, a través de telescopios, situados en los miradores. Se ubica al sur de Los Santos, muy cerca del aeropuerto. Es un lugar perfecto para pasar el día, ya sea un día que queramos pasar románticamente o para ponernos en forma, y disfrutar del hermoso paisaje. Podemos ver, a varias personas haciendo deporte, disfrutando del paisaje, y paseando junto a su pareja. Podemos acceder, a lo alto de el observatorio, en cualquier tipo de vehículo, o andando si queremos disfrutar del paisaje desde bien temprano. En lo alto de Verdant Bluffs, se encuentra en el Observatorio de Verdant Bluffs. Este observatorio es un perfecto lugar para ver espectaculares vistas, a Santa Maria Beach, y Verona Beach, a Los Santos o al mar. El observatorio, esta formado por un pequeño edifico de planta baja, con dos cúpulas una a la izquierda y otra a la derecha, y una más en el centro, también un balcón, donde hay situados varios telescopios, con los que podemos contemplar , el mar, y las playas de Santa Maria Beach y Verona Beach, alrededor del observatorio hay una zona ajardinada, varias palmeras y bancos, y un pequeña escultura. Vistas right|thumb|200px|Vista desde el mirador de Verdant Bluffs. right|thumb|200px|Vista al mar desde uno de los miradores de Verdant Bluffs. Contemplar las muchas vistas desde Verdant Bluffs es un regalo para los ojos, y una cosa que hacer, a si que si pasas por Los Santos no te lo puedes perder. *El mirador principal, es un pequeño edificio, de planta baja, con cúpulas en el tejado, y una balconada, en él contemplamos a varias personas, mirando el paisaje, y enamorados agarrados de la mano, contemplando, las románticas vistas. *En dos pequeños miradores situados en el suroeste se puede ver, unas maravillosas vistas al mar; y a las playas, y puertos de Santa María y Verona Beach. Varios bañistas han dejado de un lado su bronceado, para ver un atardecer. *En un pequeño estanque situado al sur, en el que nos encontramos con varios bancos para descansar, una bonita vista de las cristalinas aguas del estanque. Esta bonita vista es perturbada por los coches, que pasan por la autopista, que discurre a varios metros del estanque. right|thumb|200px|Fotografía de varios edificios de conference, tomada desde Verdant Bluffs. *Desde uno de los miradores , que esta bastante escondido al noroeste, en él podemos ver , algún edifico de el barrio de Conference Centre, esta no es una vista demasiado espectacular, pero de noche es muy bonita, y es un perfecto lugar, y si quieres tener intimidad, este es el lugar perfecto. *En los jardines del observatorio, o en la carretera de acceso, vemos una bonita vista de Los Santos, otra preciosa vista que merece la pena ver, solo o acompañado. Parodia a... El observatorio de Verdant Bluffs esta basado en el Observatorio Griffith (Griffith Observatory en inglés) de Los Ángeles. ¿Qué hacer? right|thumb|200px|[[CJ en una BMX, recorriendo Verdant Bluffs.]] Montar en bici Si nos gusta montar en bicicleta, Verdant Bluffs es el sitio perfecto. Verdant Bluffs, es uno de los lugares perfectos para montar en bicicleta, ya que cuenta con varios kilómetros de senderos, saltos, y pendientes, un circuito de bicicletas perfecto, pero deberemos de tener mucho cuidado, ya que muchas personas estarán paseando por los alrededores de Verdant Bluffs y, si no tenemos cuidado, podemos lastimarlos. Si nos equipamos con una buena BMX, como la que podemos encontrar en el skatepark cerca de Glen Park, un buen casco como los que podemos comprar en Prolaps, en el barrio de Rodeo, y otra ropas, y zapatillas, estamos listos para disfrutar de un buen paseo en los alrededores de esta reserva. right|thumb|200px|[[CJ, con un chándal haciendo un poco de ejercicio por los caminos.]] Footing Otra forma muy buena de pasar el día en Verdant Bluffs y disfrutar del paisaje a la vez que hacemos deporte es haciendo footing, que es correr a un ritmo constante de nivel medio-bajo. Este es un maravilloso deporte, y muy sano, ya que despejamos nuestros pulmones con el aire fresco, y ya de paso, nos libramos del estrés, y algún kilo de más. Una buena forma de perder peso, y una buena forma de conocer gente, lo podemos practicar, solos o acompañados. Para correr necesitaremos un buen equipamiento, un chándal, o en su defecto ropa cómoda. right|thumb|200px|Carl, contratando los servicios de una prostituta. Contratar servicios de prostitutas Si nuestras novias, no nos "invitan a tomar un café", o simplemente si buscamos sensaciones nuevas, uno de los mejores sitios para contratar los servicios de las prostitutas es Verdant Bluffs, ya que muchas buscan clientes en los alrededores de esta zona, así que aprovecha, coged un coche y pon rumbo a Verdant Bluffs, y disfruta. right|thumb|200px|[[CJ, asesinando, a un policía de Los Santos en Verdant Bluffs.]] Asesinar ciudadanos Matar a personas no es un deporte, sólo es una forma de pasar el rato con CJ, asesinando a personas en Verdant Bluffs. Unos buenos consejos para matar es intentar que no nos descubran. Cosas como vigilar que no pasen policías, que sea durante la noche ya que descenderá el número de personas que se pueden atemorizar al ver los cadáveres, matar con cuchillo, o pistola con silenciador, porque de esta forma no se percatarán las personas de alrededor, buscar a personas que estén solas, en caso de matar con cuchillo acercarse por la espalda y cortarle el cuello, y si tenemos pistola con silenciador apuntar a la cabeza, estos son algunos trucos para matar en Verdant Bluffs, y en el resto del estado de San Andreas. Recordar, que puede que nos acaben descubriendo y nos arrestarán ''o nos eliminarán''. Personas [[Archivo:PAREJA.jpg|right|thumb|200px|Una pareja cogida de la mano, en un sendero de''' Verdant Bluffs'.]] Ciudadanos Solos o en pareja, visitan '''Verdant Bluffs', para ver el paisaje, recorrer, sus senderos, o por puro interés turísticos. Algunos de estas personas van agarrados de la mano como una feliz pareja, pero , si te cruzas entre ellos, se separan, y pueden tomar distintas direcciones, o otra vez se cojeen de las manos, o lo más extraño, se cojeen de la mano con otra persona distinta. Estas personas se encuentran por todo Verdant Bluffs durante el día y la noche. Excursionistas Nos los encontramos por los caminos y senderos de Verdant Bluffs, o sentados, en los bancos. Los excursionistas se caracterizan por llevar una mochila a la espalda, con una esterilla encima, una camiseta negra, pantalones cortos, de color caqui, botas de montaña, y un pelo rubio y corto. Sólo pasean por el día. Policías Son agentes de policía normales, como los que patrullan el resto de Los Santos, simplemente patullan los senderos, y alrededores, y como no, si les agredís, o cometes algún tipo de delito, te subirán Estrellas de búsqueda, y te eliminaran o te arrestaran. Así que ten cuidado, porque Verdant Bluffs, esta vigilado, por policías, para que este reserva natural, siga tal y como a estado siempre. Vigilan día, y noche. Deportistas Haciendo footing: estas personas hacen deporte, más concretamente footing, es decir correr, para estar en forma. Son dos los tipos de personas que realizan este deporte: Mujer, pelirroja, con un pañuelo verde en la cabeza, un pequeño TOP, y unos pantalones muy cortos, y con unas zapatillas de deporte. Hombre, moreno, camiseta de rallas azules y blancas, pantalones cortos, con los colores rojo, gris y blanco, y con deportivas. Hacen deporte por el día. Prostitutas Podemos observar gran variedad, de prostitutas, y también como no podemos contratar sus servicios, para ello nos deberemos de adentrar por los senderos, con un buen coche, a poder ser no muy dañado,y que no sea descapotable, y aceptar su propuesta, una vez que se halla subido al coche, podemos buscar un lugar apartado para aparcar el coche y disfrutar. Verdant Bluffs, es uno de los lugares, donde más prostitutas hay, un paraíso, para contratar sus servicios, y donde no hace falta buscar mucho ya que cada pocos metros hay una o mas prostitutas. Sólo trabajan por la noche. Chicas bañistas Las chicas bañistas de Santa Maria, y Verona Beach, dejan un rato sus bronceados, para visitar Verdant Bluffs, y sus bonitos lugares. Estas chicas, llevan un simple bañador, y unas chanclas, por esta razón es por la que algunos chicos, o incluso chicas, al cruzarse con ellas intentan ligar. Pero estas chicas, no les hacen ni caso, siguen con su tranquilo paseo sin prestar atención. Aclaraciones * No tiene influencia en el juego pero es mencionada por César Vialpando en The Green Sabre. * No podemos encontrar ningún puesto de Hotdog, máquinas de refresco o tiendas. * Al no ser territorio de ninguna banda, no encontraremos ningún tipo de miembro o "camello". Podemos ver en el observatorio, un graffiti de Los Santos Vagos que deberemos remarcar, para completar los 100 grafitis. *Usando el Bug en el que usas un avión para llegar a la esquina de Angel Pine y conseguir territorios, con frecuencia este territorio pasara a ser de Los Santos Vagos. * Al solo tener una pequeña carretera de acceso, los vehículos varían mucho, y tampoco podemos ver ningún vehículo estacionado. * Al ser un parque no hay ninguna casa que mencionar, o persona importante que viva en los alrededores turísticos. Armas y Objetos * Chaleco antibalas. * Flores. Galería Archivo:Observatorio.jpg|Observatorio en Verdant Bluffs. Archivo:Bañista.jpg|Bañista paseando, tranquilamente contemplando su alrededor. Archivo:Lago.jpg|Estanque con personas descansando Verdant Bluffs . Archivo:Puta.jpg|Prostituta, buscando clientes. Archivo:Friky.jpg|Deportista haciendo footing. Archivo:LOS_SABTOS_NOCHE.jpg|Los Santos de noche, desde los jardines del observatorio de Verdant Bluffs. Archivo:Poli.jpg|Policía patrullando en los alrededores de Verdant Bluffs . Archivo:EXCURSIONISTA.jpg|Excursionista en los alrededores de Verdant Bluffs. Curiosidades Hay una sola referencia en el juego, al terminarlo, al escuchar WCTR en la sección de Wild Traveler hay un radioescucha que llama al programa y dice lo siguiente: *James Pedeaston - Talk Radio: Hello, you're on the Wild Traveler. *Caller: I'm on a cliff. *James Pedeaston - Talk Radio: How romantic! *Caller: I want to jump. *James Pedeaston - Talk Radio: Yes, I know. Jump into the unknown. How can it be a sin if it feels so good? Anyway, what is your question? *Caller: Why am I here? *James Pedeaston - Talk Radio: I dunno, why are you there? Where are you? Kenya? *Caller: No, I'm in Verdant Bluffs. *James Pedeaston - Talk Radio: Oh, loathsome place. I'd jump if I were you. *Caller: I want to go to hell. *James Pedeaston - Talk Radio: Me too! Buy a refrigerator magnet when you get there. En español sería: *'James Pedeaston - Talk Radio:' Hola, estás en el Wild Traveler. *'Radioescucha:' Estoy en un acantilado. *'James Pedeaston - Talk Radio:' ¡Que romántico! *'Radioescucha:' Quiero saltar. *'James Pedeaston - Talk Radio:' Si, lo sé. Saltar en lo desconocido. ¿Cómo puede ser eso un pecado si se siente tan bien? De cualquier manera. ¿Cuál es tu pregunta? *'Radioescucha:' ¿Por qué estoy aquí? *'James Pedeaston - Talk Radio:' No sé. ¿Por qué estás ahí? ¿Donde estás? ¿En Kenya? *'Radioescucha:' No, estoy en Verdant Bluffs. *'James Pedeaston - Talk Radio:' Oh, aborrecible lugar. Yo saltaría si fuera tú. *'Radioescucha:' Yo quiero ir al infierno. *'James Pedeaston - Talk Radio:' ¡Yo también! Compra un imán de refrigerador cuando llegues allí. *Hay un excursionista que habla sobre el Programa Epsilon, dice cosas como "kifflom" y otras referencias a esa secta. de:Verdant Bluffs en:Verdant Bluffs ru:Вёрдант-Блаффс pl:Verdant Bluffs pt:Verdant Bluffs Categoría:Localizaciones de Los Santos Categoría:Parques Categoría:Artículo destacado Categoría:Medalla de oro Categoría:Montañas